It can often be necessary when gambling in a casino or the like to carry a large number of coins in a plastic holding cup. Although the plastic holding cup can hold a number of coins, because of the large diameter of such cups, it can be difficult for persons with small hands or persons with arthritis to grip and hold such coin laden cups comfortably. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a coin carrier that could be used to carry coins or a coin holding cup that included a neck/shoulder support strap that allowed that coins to be carried without the necessity of gripping and holding with the hands. In addition, because the coins are easily accessed through the open top of a coin carrying cup and are therefore subject to pilfering, it would be a further benefit to have a coin carrier that included a lid that was securable over the access opening. It would of course be a further benefit to have a coin carrier including a lid having an audible alerting mechanism that generated an audible output each time the lid was opened.